A Dream?
by Obsessivebookworm14
Summary: 10-year-old Hermione has a series of wierd dreams. What could they mean?


A/N: This probably isn't my best work. I wrote it when plot bunnies attacked in the middle of the night. So sorry if it's a bit choppy.

Disclaimer: *record plays* I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Harry Potter *player breaks and the record plays forever*

"_I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." saying that, the raven-haired boy walked out of the room. I looked at the red-head beside me. He smiled tiredly at me and took my hand in his. I felt a sense of peace take over- a peace that I hadn't felt in months. It drove back all of the other feelings-sadness, horror, hate, pain, and everything in between. I suddenly realized I was as tired as the boys. The red-head seemed to feel it too because he gently tugged me out of the door._

Hermione woke with a start. Rolling over she checked the clock. 5:30. She groaned and attempted to fall asleep again. Unfortunately for her it was like all of her feelings of tiredness had vanished upon waking. Growling to herself, she tried to remember what had woken her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream. She remembered the red-headed boy (he was most prominent in her dream), the raven-haired one too, and a third boy…he wasn't there as much as the other two, more near the end. There had been girls there also… a red haired one who looked enough like the boy to be siblings, twins maybe. Her mind seemed to put the girl with the raven-haired boy for some reason. They had been together a lot in her dreams. Also a slightly odd girl with pale hair. Like the third boy, she wasn't in it as much as the others but Hermione got the feeling that her dream-self liked her. She couldn't remember what they had been doing in the dream. A part of her (the part that was cautious instead of curious) was glad because she was certain that the dream hadn't been fully pleasant. They never were.

For the last week or so she had been dreaming of the same people. At first it was just the first two boys. They hadn't been as old as in her current dream and the dream hadn't been as scary.

In her second dream, the red-headed girl had been introduced. She always seemed to be miserable in that dream. Hermione got the feeling that she was in danger, but neither her dream-self nor the boys seemed to notice. That dream had been scarier. There was the feeling of dreaded expectation through that dream. For some reason the ending had scared her the most. She didn't know why, it had just been her dream-self looking into a pair of eyes, but Hermione suspected that her conscious mind forgot a detail or two when she woke up.

The third dream was more pleasant. The girl only appeared once, but Hermione got the vague impression that she was happy again. Just like the dream before this one had an air of expectancy, but in this one it seemed to resolve in a good way. At least, she didn't wake up with a feeling of dread like before.

The fourth one started out with the relief she had felt at the end of the third one, but that relief didn't last. She watched the raven-haired boy go through…something, she didn't quite remember what. She just remembered the anxiety that she felt and the tension between him and the red-head. When she woke up from _that_ dream the tension was worse than ever. She felt like something had happened that her dream-self hadn't actually seen.

It was in the fifth one that the blonde girl was first introduced. Hermione got the impression that her dream-self didn't like her at first but warmed up after a while. The red haired girl and the third boy also appeared for the first time since the second and first dream respectively.

That was the first night she dreamed of a battle.

Entering the sixth dream, she felt tension immediately. Before, it was like she had to wait for a plot, kind of like a book, but this time she needed no such thing. She got the impression of dark deads happening, but for once, her dream-self didn't appear to hear the details. She sensed that her dream-self was having problems with the red-haired boy but didn't understand what they could be. She also noticed that the raven-haired boy and the red headed girl were together a lot more than they were before. For some reason that lessened the tension some but not enough to totally erase the feeling of dread. That dream also ended with a battle and (she suspected) a death.

The dream she just woke up from was the seventh. There was a sense of finality to it and she felt like this was the last one. In the previous dreams, the battle had happened at the end. In this one however, it started from the beginning. The details were a bet hazy so she only remembered the state of constant battle, until the end. At the end she felt a range of emotions, but the most prominent ones were relief…and love. Somehow things had turned out alright.

_Several hours later…_

"Hermione!" her mother called. "The professor from the school is here." Several weeks ago, Hermione had received a letter saying that she had been accepted into a prestigious school and that the deputy Headmistress would come and explain things. Determined to make a good impression, she walked slowly down the stairs instead of dashing down the stairs like she wanted to. Entering the room, she evaluated the woman sitting there. She was a stern-looking woman in an emerald-green suit, which Hermione found odd. Despite that there was an air of command and intelligence around her. She looked vaguely familiar but Hermione was quite sure that they had never met before.

"Ah, Ms. Granger." said the woman firmly. "It would be best if you read this letter and then I will answer your questions." she held out an envelope. Hermione noticed that the paper seemed thicker than normal paper was and the letter was written by hand instead of being typed. She took the letter (noticing that her hand was shaking slightly) and opened it. It read:

Dear Ms Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was more to the letter but Hermione didn't notice. Details of the dreams she had dreamed were coming back with awful clarity. Hogwarts…that was where most of the dreams had taken place!...wait, her dreams were real ! They were terrifying.

"Ms. Granger? Do you have any questions?" the woman asked.

Yes, Hermione had questions, questions about everything: the school, magic, her dreams. She needed to ask, she needed to know, she needed…she needed.

Hermione fainted.

A/N: Review! No flames please.


End file.
